


План Б

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	План Б

Шагая по залитому предзакатным солнцем парку, Тор ежесекундно поворачивал голову, оглядывался, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Что могло быть в порядке с тем, у кого отобрано оружие, скованы руки и заткнут рот, Локи представлял слабо. Неужели тебе это нравится, думал он, исподлобья глядя на широкую спину идущего впереди. Нравится видеть чужую беспомощность, чужую бессильную ярость, горячую краску позора, жгущую скулы. И маску немоты: не раскроешь рта, не скажешь ни слова в свою защиту, не бросишь в лицо ответных обвинений. Если бы Тор еще надеялся, если бы думал, что может что-то исправить, он не дал бы надеть на пленника эту маску, не стал превращать отбытие в Асгард во всеобщее собрание, а улучил время, чтобы остаться наедине и снова призвать к благоразумию, к покаянию. Но маска была на месте, и цепи тоже – работа цвергов, не иначе, слишком прочные, слишком тонкие для своего немалого веса, насквозь пронизанные волшбой, выпивающей силы из закованного. Его хватало только на то, чтобы держать спину прямо: лицо и руки были опущены, шаг то и дело сбивался. Даже если бы Тору вздумалось снять оковы прямо сейчас – едва ли он добился бы хоть пары слов.  
Они остановились именно там, где и предполагал Локи. Неизвестно, чьей идеей было отправить асгардцев домой прямиком из одного из самых людных мест мегаполиса, разве что после учиненного захватчиками погрома выбирать было не из чего. Широкий круг, заранее расчерченный знакомыми рунами, мог бы вместить всю компанию: и Тора с его добычей, и Старка с Роджерсом, и Романову с Бартоном, и Бэннера, и профессора Селвига, и даже Фьюри, который, впрочем, не стал провожать их. Было бы о чем жалеть.  
На мгновение Локи показалось, что Тор, добрая душа, решил пригласить новых друзей в гости – выпить за победу, прогуляться, а заодно показать место, откуда злодей теперь не выйдет до скончания времен… Но все, кроме двоих, остались за пределами круга.  
Перед тем как активировать прибор, в который был теперь заключен Тессеракт, Тор испытующе посмотрел в глаза побежденному. Мощь сознания собственной правоты с легкой ноткой сочувствия к чужому безумию. Пленник отвел глаза. Что теперь проку в сочувствии, им цепи не разомкнешь. По-прежнему глядя в сторону, он послушно взялся за холодную рукоять, позволяя открывшемуся ходу между мирами принять себя.  
Когда двое исчезли и померкла вспышка синего света, провожатые стали расходиться. Снующие мимо обыватели мало обращали на них внимания. Еще бы: без костюмов и оружия Мстители, кроме, пожалуй, нарочито роскошно одетого Старка и красивого, как с открытки, Роджерса, ничем не выделялись из толпы.  
Едва машина Старка – чистенькая, отполированная до зеркального блеска – медленно выруливала задним ходом с аллеи парка в сторону магистрали, в отражении на ее винно-красном боку проплыло бледное личико темноволосой девушки, сидящей с книгой в руках на высоком бордюре.  
Локи не удержался от улыбки. К его удивлению, Старк улыбнулся ему в ответ с водительского места. Подмигнул, развернулся и дал передний ход, выезжая на дорогу.  
Локи заправил за ухо пышные волосы, поднялся с бордюра, оправил складки юбки и поискал глазами свой велосипед.  
У него было полным-полно работы.

\--------------  
09/05/2012


End file.
